


Perfervid

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [439]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10099934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: What happens after hours, stays after hours.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Endellion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endellion/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 07/14/2000 for the word [perfervid](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/07/14/perfervid).
> 
> perfervid  
> Ardent; impassioned; marked by exaggerated or overwrought emotion.
> 
> This is a bonus drabble(not one of the 3 I post a day) for Endellion who enjoyed What's a holiday party without mistletoe.
> 
> This is also for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #148 After Hours.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Perfervid

Tony covered Gibbs face in perfervid kisses. “Come on, boss. It's after hours. There's only a skeleton crew around and we can easily avoid them.” Tony coaxed.

Gibbs wanted to remain firm and insist not in the office, but it was Tony and he had a hard time resisting him when they had an active case and there was a good reason to. The only saving grace he had there was that Tony also focused on the active cases and didn't try to distract him on purpose. 

Of course, Tony wasn't to be faulted for those times when just looking at him turned Gibbs on. Now was one of those times and Gibbs gave in gracefully. After all, what happened at NCIS after hours stayed at NCIS after hours.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
